<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Migraines suck 2.0 by FriedMusicNacho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927967">Migraines suck 2.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedMusicNacho/pseuds/FriedMusicNacho'>FriedMusicNacho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Headaches &amp; Migraines, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sick Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedMusicNacho/pseuds/FriedMusicNacho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting off some villains with fucked up ideology and firearms to make up for their lack of IQ, while fighting off a migraine was not an experience Tony wanted to have ever again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Migraines suck 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_cat_xxx/gifts">xxx_cat_xxx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY @xxx_cat_xxx!!!!💕💕💕💕💕<br/>Hope you are having a wonderful day &lt;33</p><p>So yeah it's me again back with another migraine fic uwu (guess this is gonna be an annual thing XD). Hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony groaned shutting his eyes against the bright lights of the ceiling. His head hurt. A lot. <br/>It felt like someone was squeezing his head all the while pounding it from inside. On top of that, he was nauseous.</p><p>God, he felt useless.</p><p>(Not that he would admit it aloud. Ever.)</p><p>He was collapsed outside of his suit in a rundown garage. Nearby where the fight had happened in the downtown of Washington, DC. While The whole team was cleaning up the mess they had made.</p><p>Fighting off some villains with fucked up ideology and firearms to make up for their lack of IQ, while fighting off a migraine was not an experience Tony wanted to have ever again. </p><p>He had known he was going to have a migraine even before they had left from the all too familiar signs. But he was part of the Avengers now. He couldn't afford to just skip a mission because of a minor inconvenience. So he had popped some good old ibuprofen and was good to go. </p><p>Until the migraine kicked in and Jarvis got to play Ironman. Tony just hadn't expected it to be one of the more severe ones. But as long as someone took care of his job it was all good, right? </p><p>The fight wasn't pleasant at all. Loud noises sent a pain like a hit from a fucking sledgehammer into his skull, and Cap's screaming did not help. At all. Did the capcicle not know that Tony had made them earpieces that picked up even the smallest sounds *so you wouldn't need to waste your precious air to scream across the field to half deaf soldiers because of all the gunshots*. Then again the man had a hard time comprehending how anything that was invented after 1941 worked. </p><p>"So, is this your final resting piece stark?" a feminine voice he knew asked. </p><p>Tony winced, uncurling from the floor. In any other instance, he would have been mortified to be found laying on a dirty floor, but now he was too tired to care. At least Natasha wouldn't make fun of him. Hopefully.</p><p>"Relax... I'll help you clean up...if cap wants that" </p><p>Tony had hoped they would just tell him to drag his lazy ass back to the field over the coms instead of coming personally to drag him there. </p><p>He opened his eyes, only to shut them instantly. Tony grimaced and opened his eyes more slowly this time. Everything was blurry. He then gingerly sat up while trying to quell worsening nausea.</p><p>"Stark are you okay?" </p><p>He nodded, he then slowly started to get on his feet. Only that his balance was shot and his body decided now would be a great time to take a nosedive. And he felt the gravity pulling him down, hoping that at least it would knock him unconscious. </p><p>Before he could hit the floor though pair of arms caught him. He could feel the person, Nat, laying him gently on his back. </p><p>"...ark? Tony! Have you poisoned?" her voice was loud and sharp.</p><p>It hurt. A lot.</p><p>"No... No poison... Just a migraine" he slurred. He heard her sigh and mutter something in Russian. Something she only did when she was pissed. </p><p>(And worried)</p><p>The free fall he had taken had upset his stomach even more. He could feel bile rising up in his throat. Tony groaned moving to all fours. He gagged. Natasha seemed to realize what was going on. She moved behind him and supported him from his shoulders. And he retched. </p><p>There was nothing to throw up though except for the bile since he hadn't eaten anything since last night. He stayed there dry heaving for a good while. His stomach muscles cramped and headache seemed to worsen. If that was even possible. At one point he could feel tears sliding down his face. </p><p>Finally, his body decided it was time to stop.</p><p>"You done?"</p><p>Tony lifted his thumb up. He wasn't going to try talking. </p><p>"We should get going. The mission is over"</p><p>He nodded and After he had caught his breath, Natasha helped him up surprisingly gently and he wobbled over to the Ironman suit. Once he was inside the suit he let Jarvis pilot the suit and they left the building.</p><p>They had to walk a couple of blocks to reach the quinjet, and it wasn't pleasant to say the least. The rest of the group was waiting for them presumably finished with the cleanup. </p><p>"I thought he had gone home?" That was Steve. </p><p>Before he could come up with anything witty Natasha butted in. </p><p>"He was checking for any civilians left behind" </p><p>Huh since when did Natasha lie for him? Now thst he had a reasonable, was it reasonable, excuse he zoned out. They piled into the quinjet and the next thing he knew he was in his bedroom. And he proceeded to sleep in complete silence and darkness for the next week or so.</p><p>Later he would realize that Natasha wasn't looking for him because the Captain had asked her to, nor was she petty enough to go after him for not cleaning up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo yeah hopefully I didn't write the characters too out of character. Also this is just a sickfic without any plot if you noticed :p (also don't know if you can tell but i am not good with titles xd)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>